herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dipper Pines
"Dipper" Pines is the main protagonist of the Disney XD animated series, Gravity Falls. The character is voiced by Jason Ritter, and designed by and loosely based on the series creator, Alex Hirsch. The character first appeared on the unreleased unnamed pilot created by Hirsch which he used to pitch the show, and then he appeared on the first episode "Tourist Trapped". Dipper, together with his sister Mabel Pines and great uncle (Grunckle) Stan Pines, star in every episode of the show. Dipper was born on August 31, 1999. He is a 12-year-old boy who is sent, alongside his sister, to spend his summer vacation in his granduncle's tourist trap called the "Mystery Shack". He endeavors to uncover the secrets of the fictional town of Gravity Falls and to find an explanation for the strange situations he experiences. He is helped by his energetic twin sister Mabel and by the handy man that works there, Soos. The situations that they encounter include dealing with various supernatural or legendary creatures, like gnomes, cryptids, demons, and minotaurs. The adventures of Dipper and his sister are inspired by the childhood of series creator Alex Hirsch and his own twin sister. As a character, Dipper has been critically well received. He appears in various Gravity Falls merchandise, such as on clothing and in video games. Role Dipper Pines is a curious, clever and inventive boy from Piedmont, California, forced to spending his summer together with his great uncle Stan in the fictional town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. He is accompanied by his twin sister Mabel Pines. Their parents aren't revealed in the show. He is portrayed as smart, wise, gentle, conventional, and very logical, showing knowledge in various areas like history, cryptography, puzzle-solving. etc. Dipper wears his trademark white and blue hat with a symbol of a blue pine tree on the front. He also wears a navy blue vest, orange T-shirt, gray shorts, black sneakers, and a wristwatch. Dipper gets his nickname from a birth mark on his forehead in the form of the Big Dipper, which he hides with his bangs. Dipper has a crush on local Gravity Falls girl and Mystery Shack employee Wendy who is three years older than him. He is extremely protective of his sister doing everything to protect or save her from trouble. He first arrives in Gravity Falls upset with going to a small, boring town, with his twin sister Mabel for the summer, but because of interest in mysteries and lust for adventure he starts to adjust to life in town and tries to solve mysteries, with his twin sister coming along for the journey. Dipper is shown as a very organized child, always working on a well thought out plan. Quotes Trivia/Notes *Dipper is based on of the series creator. *It is revealed in the Gravity Falls ''episode ''Dipper vs.Mannliness that he listens to a girly Icelandic pop band named Babba, which is a parody of ABBA. *Dipper's original hat, in the pilot episode Tourist Trapped, was tan and taupe with a star in the center. *The way Dipper's broke up Robbie's relationship with Wendy Corduroy in "Boyz Crazy", was similar to how Finn broke up Marceline and Ash's relationship in "Memory of a Memory". **This resulted in breaking up with their old partner (Ash and Robbie). **Both relationships involved a innocent girl (Wendy and Marceline) and a horrible boy (Robbie and Ash). **The boy behind their break-up (Dipper and Finn) * Dipper and another Gravity Falls protagonist, Ford have alot things in common: ** They both got teased a lot, Dipper for his acne and Ford for his sixth fingers. ** They both love anomalies. ** They are both very smart. *** Because of this, they both have a fondness of playing Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons. ** They both have a twin that gets them in a lot of trouble but still love them. ** They both got possessed by Bill Cipher. ** The only difference is that Dipper never trusted Bill and Ford formerly thought Bill was a friend. Gallery Dipper looking around.png Dipper and goat.png Goat on Dipper's bed.png Dipper_with_pitt_cola.png Dipper_angry.png Dipper suspects board.png Dipper_behind_dumpster.png ending Dipper.png Dipper bill.png|Dipper facing Bill Cipher. dipper gideon.jpg|Dipper fighting against Gideon. dipper cast.png|Dipper with the main-cast of the show. dipper mabel.jpg|Dipper and Mabel. S2e1_ive_got_my_favorite_dress_on.png S2e4_dipper_question.png S1e6_dipper_win_pancakes.png Dipper and Ford.png|Dipper and Ford|link=Dipper Pines Candy Chiu head falling.png|Candy Chiu flirting with him. Dipper deserved it for Candy.png|He and Candy Chiu are just friends. External Links *Dipper Pines - Gravity Falls Wiki *Dipper Pines - Halloween Specials Wiki *Dipper Pines - Disney Wiki Similar Heroes *Quicksilver (Marvel universe) *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Stan Marsh (South Park) *CakeFinn the Human (Adventure Time) *Pearl and Steven Universe *Alan Parrish (Jumanji) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Indiana Jones *Ben Gates (National Treasure) *Matt Ishida (Digimon) *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Tom Paris (Star Trek Voyager) *Sam Brenner (Pixels) *T.J. Detweiler (Recess) *Todd (Wayside) *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Dimitri (Anastasia) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Wirt (Over the Garden Wall) *Coraline Jones (Coraline) *Dib (Invader Zim) Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Narrators Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:Detectives Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Singing Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Weaklings Category:Siblings Category:Twins Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Leaders Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Protectors Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Normal Badass Category:Male Damsels Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Evil exterminators Category:In love heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Hunters Category:Forgivers Category:Inventors Category:Serious Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Pacifists Category:Victims Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Genius Category:Big Good